The Brides Keeper
by Ramotith
Summary: Modern Time. Velken is visited by the Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with the three ladies that are hunted down by not only the Vatican but also their former master Dracula? Anyway he can.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

AN: I don't own any of Van Helsing characters only the OC.

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Velken's Mansion-

It is great to be back home after a long boring meeting at my sister's computer company "Valerious Corp. the way of the future." I mocked as I plop on the sofa "Ahhhh, this is great. I wonder is there a game on?" I said grabbing the remote from the coffee table and click on the T.V. "YES! Patriot's game." I cheered.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on my door "Damn it all to hell. Who is it?" I growled but the knocks kept coming, forcing to get out of the couch 'It better not be one of doe's door to door salesmen.' I thought grabbing the knob opening the door "Whatever you're selling I'm not buy-" I stopped to what I see in front of me. Three women, not just women but vampires whom I am quite familiar with; the young blond one with a big grin showing off her fangs is Marishka wearing a biker's jacket and torn jeans "Hello Woof-Woof." She wave happily, the second with red hair, tight jeans and tube top showing almost her whole cleavage is Aleera "Hello my love. Did you miss me?" she said almost purring and last but not least is the Ice Queen Verona still wearing her royal garments and her raven black hair is as long as ever "Dog." she said arms crossed.

I blinked and came back from cloud nine "Marishka, Aleera, Bitch. May I ask as tO WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!? I growled, eyes starting to turn yellow. At first they said nothing but soon Aleera stepped forward "We were banished by our master and now we are homeless. We thought that by coming here you will let us stay here since we are all children of the night and-" she was cut off by Marishka as she latches on my leg for dear life "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease say yes. Will be very good, honest." She squeezed my leg even tighter.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave out a big sigh "As much that I want to say no and you thre..Marishka please let go so I can have some feeling in my leg." She did as I ask "Thank you, as I was saying you three have been a royal pain when I was working for Dracula." I said causing both Aleera and Marishka look down at the floor in shame. Verona still unfazed, almost giving me a "so what" attitude "But, you three try to protect me when I screwed up big time for not killing Helsing." I smiled at them and stepped away from the door inviting them in "You may stay as long as you three want."

Marishka jumped for joy "YAY!" she cheered and gave me a hug "Thank you Woof-Woof." She said and went inside. Aleera walked towards me, hips swinging left to right and wrapped her arms around me "Thank you love. You won't regret it." She purred and kisses me. I wanted to fight it but my wolf is telling me to just go with it. When she pulled away a loud hiss came from behind her, it was Verona almost turning to her demon form "Enough Aleera!" she hiss even louder. Aleera turn her attention back to me "She's just jealous as always." She winked and went inside joining Marishka that's sitting on the sofa watching that God awful 'Housewives' show.

That leaves me with the Ice Queen "Verona." I said in a strong tone to show her who's 'Master' of this house "Will you honor me by staying at my home for as long as you want." I said smiling at her "Hmph. Very well dog but don't expect any gratitude, I'm doing this for the sake of my sisters." She said uncrossing her arms and started to walk inside but not before saying one last thing "I'll thank you in your bedchamber tonight." She said stroking my cheek seductively and went inside joining her sisters.

I rubbed the back of my neck and took a deep breath "Well it could be worst. It could have been Hyde and his ugg, drum set." I shuttered the thought and went inside and started to call the blood bank and ask for a favor, hopefully it won't cost much "I'm so hungry I can drink the blood of a horse." Whine Marishka "And so it begins." I sigh and started dialing.

A/N: Hope you guys and gals like it. Reviews are welcome. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Velken's Mansion-

We all gathered at the dining room table while I pour each of them a glass of blood "Here you go ladies, fresh from the blood bank." I smiled as Marishka snatched the glass from my hand and started chugging it "Mmmm… delicious." She smile at me, licking her lips "Thank you Woof-Woof." I roll my eyes "Just call me Velken." I grumble "Okay, Velky." She giggles.

Aleera took her drink and slowly savored it "Ahhh, my favorite, A negative blood. Thank you my dear." She blew a kiss at my direction and continued drinking. Verona finished her drink and started to leave "Dog. Where is the bathroom so I may take a shower?" she asked or more I say demanded that I show her "Fine. Follow me." I said annoyed and lead her to the bathroom.

We've reached the bathroom and then turn an smile at her "Milady." I said opening the door for her. As she enter the room she started to look around and gave an 'hmph' sound "This will do, for now." She said coldly. I scratched the back of my head and sigh "Well if don't mind, I like to get back and finish my sandwich before Marishka eats it. Have fun." I smirk and started leaving.

Suddenly the door slammed on my face, almost hitting me "You are not leaving dog. You still have on last task." She said without turning around "Yeah, what's that?" I raise a brow.

She spread her arms wide and slightly turned her head to show a mischievous grin "Undress me." she purred.

I was taken back at her request "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I said "Are you deaf? I said undress me. I'm used to having servants doing it for me and have grown quiet attached to that tradition." She said very proudly.

There was an awkward silence until she spoke "Well?" she said getting annoyed "Sorry, but you are going to start doing thing yourself from here on out." I said serious "You have been pampered for far too long and it's about time you hold your own." I said opening the door and leave her alone but not before hearing her yell "STUPID DOG!" and slammed the door behind me. I gave a big sigh "There goes my sex night." I muttered and walked to the dining room.

I looked at the table and notice that my sandwich is gone "Damn it Marishka." I growl and stormed to the living room "Okay Marishka, rule one: you d-" I stopped when I notice she was sleeping with her head on Aleera's lap "Shhh. She's sleeping my love. Your meal has made her tiered." She smiled while stroking Marishka's head.

I look at them and just gave up and returned to the kitchen to make another sandwich but soon the doorbell rang. I opened the front door only to be greeted by two gentlemen in black tuxes with shades on. A quick look at their collar show a little crucifix indicate that they are Vatican agents "Ah fuck me, what do you assholes want?" I ask.

The one with the jet-black hair took off his shades and smile "Greetings Velken, your charm is as crude as ever." He chuckled "Yeah? Your curly mustache makes you look like a tool Joshua. So I'll ask again, what are you and 'Grizzly Adams' doing here?" I said getting angry.

The other agent name Hans is Joshua's second and all around D-bag "You best show some manners boy or I'lUuuff.." he was cut off when my fist hit him right in the stomach. Hans soon fell over wheezing.

Joshua just rolled his eyes "Really Velken, was that necessary? You know that he doesn't know any better." He said serious "Well now he does. So for the last time before I slam the door on your face, what ar-" Joshua raised his hand to interrupt "We are looking for three vampires that were sited around this are. Have you seen them?" he asked me.

I started rubbing my chin "Vampires? Hmm, nope I'm afraid that I haven't seen any, so take tons-of-fun over there and leave before I get angry and you won't like me when I'm angry don't you Joshua." I started to growl at him.

Joshua just shrugged, put on his shades and turned around "Very well, but I'll be back." He said and looked at Hans as he started getting up "Hans, we're leaving." He said patting his shoulder which Hans batted off "Fuck off Josh. I'm tired of doing it your way. Now we are doing it my way and my way is that this rich punk dies for touching a Vatican agent." He sneered as his left hand split in two reveling a circular saw "I'm going to cut you in half you little shit." He threatened.

I raised a brow "So the Vatican has improved on Frankenstein 'Cyber-Tech' huh?" I grinned "It's a shame that it didn't improve on your stupidity." I chuckled causing Hans to lunge at me "Your DEAD!" he yelled but soon he was on the floor as a huge hand almost engulfed his whole head and slammed him with such force that the house shook.

The person who slammed Hans was non-other than Joshua in his 'HYDE' form "Nice save Josh or should I call you Jack?" I teased "Shut the fuck up Velken and go on with you while I teach this cocksucker who's running this operation." He grin wickedly at Hans and hoisted him up on his shoulder "No-no WAIT! I'm sorry Josh, please I" I closed the door so the girls won't hear the blood curling screams coming out of Hans mouth "They make a nice couple." I grin and headed back to the kitchen to make my sandwich.

A/N: Here's Chapter two. Chapter three: Velken sharing his bedroom with the girl's. Thank you all for your kind reviews. Take Care and Praise the Sun.

New Characters: 1) Joshua Jeckle/ Jack Hyde: Nephew of Dr. Henry Jeckle. Unlike his uncle, Joshua has fully accepted his dark half and now has full control of his other half's actions.

2) Hans: Joshua's second and first agent to undergo the improve Cyber-Tech from the late Dr. Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-Living Room-

After an hour of watching Television it was time for me to take a shower and go to sleep. I look at Aleera who's still patting Marishka's head as she slept on her lap "Well Aleera, enjoy the rest of the show cause I'm taking a shower then go to bed, I have an early meeting." I whispered and smiled at her "Good night."

Aleera gave me an evil grin "Do you want me to join you my sweet? I can even wash your back…and front." She purred. I was about to object but soon Marishka shot up like a cat and ran right past me while yelling "No, no, no, I'm next, I'm all sweaty." and slam the bathroom door.

I sigh and then chuckled "She'll never change." I then turn and looked at Aleera "Not that I mind, I just wish she have more self-control." I said and lean my back to the wall "She's very young my dear. Give her a century or two and she will blossom into a mature adult vampire that even the Master will fear her." She giggled.

I was about to say something but a loud shriek that was coming from the bathroom "GET THE HELL OUT, YOU BRAT!" came the screaming voice of Verona "NO!, NO!, NO!, YOU GET OUT, YOU HAG!" screamed Marishka. I started to get angry "Oh for the love of God." I complained and stormed to the bathroom.

Once I've reached the bathroom, I started banging on the door while turning the knob "Verona, Marishka, open the damn door. NOW!" I snarled. Soon I heard glass breaking "Okay, that's it." I said and rammed the door open but my eyes went wide as I see both Verona and Marishka fighting in the nude. We all stared at each other for a minute and soon the girls covered themselves and screamed "EEEEEEEEKKKK! YOU PERVERT!" screamed Marishka while sending a flurry of slaps to my face "OW! OW! STOP IT THAT HURTS!" I complained but it was nothing when Verona turned to her demon form "YOU STUPID DOG!" she hissed and delivered a hard punch right at my face, knocking me out.

I woke up with a huge headache "Ouch." I winced and look around and notice that I'm in my room without my clothes only my boxers "Well your finally up." came the voice of Verona "Where?" I said while looking around the room "Up here dog." she said as I look up to the ceiling "Great, you came here to finish the job?" I said sarcastic "No idiot, I come to apologize." She said that took me by surprise.

She loosened her grip on the ceiling and landed on floor with ease "Apologize? I'm sorry I must be still dreaming because the Verona I know doesn't do apologies." I grinned "Don't push it dog." she hissed then started to walk away "I'm sorry." She mumbled which made me smirk "I'm sorry, what?" I teased "I said I'm sorry." She yelled and blushed at the same time then stormed off causing me to laugh.

After getting adjusted to my bed my door burst opened "VELKYYYYY!" screamed Marishka with tears flowing from her eyes. She leaped to the air and landed on top of me "UUFFFF!" I wheezed "Velky, I'm soooo..sorry." She sniffed "It's okay Marishka, see just a scratch, in a few minutes it will be gone." I comfort her "That's good[sniff] I was so worried." She smiled whipping the tears off her eyes "Okay then, have a good night cause tomorrow when I get back from work we will start working out the living arrangement. Okay?" I said as she nodded "Good girl." I leaned and kiss her forehead causing her to blush "Good night Velky." She said "Good night Marishka." I said and soon she left the room all happy.

I look at the time "Shit. Only got three hour before going back to work." I cursed and turned off the lights and fell to sleep hoping for tomorrow won't be so complicated.

I woke up to the sound of the clock/radio and for some strange reason I couldn't move. I finally focus and saw the reason for my mobility problem, the girls are sharing my bed; Aleera has her arms wrapped around my left arm with her head nuzzled on my neck, Marishka has her arms wrapped around my right arm while mumbling about 'cookies' and Verona was laying on top of me with her head on my abs.

I try to struggle but they won't budge and worst is that its morning which means they're out till dusk "Ah damn it. What can possibly go wrong." I complained but then I hear the sound of a shoe tapping the floor. I look at the entrance and saw a familiar face "Hello brother. Did I come at a bad time?" ask my sister with a hint of venom in her voice "Hello Anna. Umm..it's not what it looks like." I said while sweeting bullets

We both stared at each other for a while till "Velky delicious cookies." mumbled Marishka causing Anna to raise an eyebrow "Shit." I curse to myself.

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Chapter 4: Sisters Wrath, The Brides find a job and Velken gets attacked by Dracula. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-The Bed Room-

It took me half an hour to pry myself from the girls without waking them up "Finally and thank you Anna for not helping." I said sarcastic. She just shrugged "Sorry I was too busy amusing myself by your sad attempt to get Marishka's grip off your arm." She smiled at me "Speaking of which. How is it?" she asked in concern.

I rubbed my arm "A bit numb, but I'll live." I grin "Good. Now, move out of the way so I can drive a stake through them." She said as she pulls out a stake and started walking towards the bed but I got in front of her and yanked the stake from her hand "Like hell you are." I growled at her but she soon slapped me in the face "Don't you ever growl at me, EVER." she said feeling hurt "I-I'm sorry Anna. I" she raised her hand to stop me and left the room angry "Shit." I curse.

I turned and take one last look at the girls as they slept peacefully on my bed. I smiled at them and started to leave but not before whispering "Good night (day) girls. Sleep well." and left the room to go find Anna.

-The Kitchen-

I found her as she pour wine in her glass and started drinking it down as if it was water "Whoa, slow down there sis, that's" she gave me a death glare and I soon backed away "Never mind." I smiled nervously at her as she grabbed the bottle and continued drinking.

After three minutes Anna finished the whole bottle "Damn, I know you're mad at me but try to understand." I said as she slammed the bottle "Understand what dear brother. That you have three vampires in your bed, doing God knows what and then you growl at me like some guard dog." she took a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose.

I took a deep breath and faced her "Look, this wasn't what it looks like okay. They needed my help, so I offered them sanctuary till this mess gets sorted out." I said causing her to raise an eyebrow "Really?" she said and I nodded.

We both walked towards the living room when Anna suddenly stopped and faced me "You're not coming in to work today." She said, well more like an order "Why?" I said raising a brow "Because idiot you are going to fix this and if you don't, I will." She said jabbing her finger at my chest then headed to the door "Wait! I have a presentation today. Who are you going to replace me?" I questioned her before she leaves "Carl." She smiled wickedly "Bye." She waved and shut the door leaving me speechless.

I can feel my brain go flat-line and then sparked back up "CARL!" I screamed and run outside to find my sister starting her car but I soon leaped on top of the hood "STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" I yelled and she did so that I toppled over but she soon hit the gas and she bolted while flipping me off "AAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I growled but it was no use she was gone "Fuck me." I snort and headed back inside.

I slammed the door behind me and walked towards the sofa "Fucking Carl." I grumble to myself as I plopped on the sofa, grabbing the remote and started flipping from channel to channel but then I felt a tap on my shoulder "AH!" I yelp dropping my remote "My aren't we jumpy." A familiar voice said.

I turned around to see Verona in her nightgown "Verona? Why are you up so early, the sun is still out?" I ask her only to have her give me her famous eye roll that I'm quite familiar with "Stupid dog, I heard you screaming so I came to see if you are well." She said which cause me to grin "Awww, I didn't know you care so muOW! She smacked me over the head "Don't push me dog." she threaten "Okay, okay sorry." I raised my hands in defense.

She went to the kitchen and came back with two cans of beer. She tossed me one and plop herself on the couch "So, are you going to tell me why you were yelling?" she ask while taking a swig of her beer.

I scratched the back of my head and reply "Well, my sister stopped by for a visit and let just say that she wasn't too pleased in finding you girls nuzzling on me." I smiled at her and continued "So as punishment she's takin me off the presentation at work and to top it off she wants me to get rid of you three." I finished and started chugging on my beer.

She stared at me for a while then smile "Sorry." She said that cause me to raise a brow "Pardon?" I said making her roll her eyes at me "I said I'm sorry." She hissed, crushing the beer can with ease "If my sisters and I are going to be a thorn in your side its best that we leave at sundown and never bother you again." She said coldly and started to get up to leave the room.

Before she could get the chance, I grabbed her hand to stop her "Wait. You don't have to leave because of my sister little tiff. I can handle her and her little threats." I smile while rubbing her delicate fingers causing her to blush "Please let go of me dog." she hiss showing off her fangs.

I let go of her but then I got up myself "Listen, I'm going to take a shower and then go out to clear my head so I'm asking you, to take care of the house while I'm gone. Okay?" I said serious and headed to the bathroom.

-Bathroom-

After five minutes of cleaning myself up, I reached for a towel but couldn't grab it "Damn it all to" I was cut off as a towel flew over the shower curtain "Heads up Velky." giggled Marishka as I cover myself quickly "Marishka? Why are you up?" I ask her "I talked to Verona and she said that you are going out. So can you do me a favor get me and Aleera some T-ponds?" she ask.

My face turned red at her request "C-COULD YOU WAIT TILL NIGHTTIME!" I stammered "PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEE!" she pleaded "Fine." I said in defeat "YAAAY!" she cheered while pulling the curtain to give me a hug "HEY, HEY! CIRCLE OF SAFETY, CIRCLE OF SAFETY!" I yell but it was too late as she gives me a bear hug that takes the wind out of me.

-Bedroom-

I opened the door to my room quietly so that I don't disturb Aleera but it appears that she to is wide awake and not only that, she appears to be dancing on the ceiling "Great. Don't they ever sleep." I mumble to myself and started to walk slowly to my closet without her knowing.

I grabbed my jeans and slowly started putting it on while at the same time looking up "So far, so good." I whispered grabbing my shirt. After getting ready I took one last look and she's still dancing making me sigh in relief and open the door to leave only to be face to face with Aleera "Hello my love. Going somewhere?" she smile, startling me "AHH!" I stepped back almost tripping myself.

She started walking towards me till we are at eye level and smiles "Are you planning to get me something sexy when we are alone." She purred "Umm..yeah, wait right here and I'll be right back." I lied but it's all need to get past her "Well I'm off." I winked at her and bolted out of there before she makes me change my mind and take up on her offer.

I made it to my car, hit the gas and shout out "Hah, hah. Freedom." I smile as I go eighty miles an hour but soon my joy was cut short when a giant wolf bump me off the road "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled while trying to regain control of the car. As soon as I regain control the wolf hit me again, this time flipping the car over "SHIIIIT!" I cursed and jumped out in time before the car exploded.

As I regain my composure, I finally get a good look at beast "You son of a bitch. Don't you know how much that car cost." I growl at the fucker. I know this bastard all too well. Because he's the one that turned me, my were-father "SCAR!" I snarl at him and he snarl back. I was about to charge at him but was stopped as a figure dropped from out of the sky "Who the" I was cut off as the man stopped the wolf by placing a hand on its head and turn around and smile at me "It's been a long time Velken." He said as the sky turn black as night "Drac-" I was cut short as he drove his fist at my stomach forcing me to drop on my knees as I gasp for air.

Dracula started pacing around me like a tiger and I'm his prey "I'm here for my Brides you mongrel. Where are they?" he said with a evil grin "Don't know." I lied "But I do know that I'm going to kick your ass." I said as I throw a punch at him but he grabbed it with ease "Ah fuck meeEE…" I yelp as he flip me over to the ground and placed his foot on my face "Your as annoying as ever." He hiss and apply more pressure "DIE YOU MUTT!" he growl but soon stopped as we both hear a sound and its coming closer and louder.

Drac let me go and look around as the sound got even louder "mine-mine-minE-miNE-mINE-MINE-MINE-MINE!" said a familiar voice. Dracula eyes grew wide "That sounds like." He turned around quickly but it was too late as he felt the impact of a flying dropkick crashes to his faces, sending him flying.

I look at my savior and it was none other than Marishka, wearing a French maid outfit while doing the 'Crane' pose and yelled out "Roadhouse!" She giggled while leaving me awed-struck "Marishka? Why are you" I was cut off as Verona and Aleera soon joined her also wearing French maid outfit.

I got up to join them "Why are you three wearing dose outfits?" I ask them "Stupid dog. We are your servants, according to the owner of the house." Hiss Verona. I raised a brow "Owner of the" my eyes grew wide "Oh. My. God." I turn around as I felt a chill running down my spine and saw a female figure presented in front of me "Mother?" I said out of breath. She just smiled wickedly "Hello, Velken."

A/N: Sorry for the late update, been on vacation. Next Chapter: Velken andThe Brides vs Dracula. Mothers visit. Take care and Praise the Sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

After staring at my mother for three minutes, she breaks the tension "Really Velken, is it so hard to greet your mother." She said with a smile "I'm sorry mother but there's a matter that needs to be address right now." I said looking at the girls.

I watched all three of them looking and adjusting their maid outfits. Aleera was the first to address me "Velken, my love. Does this make my breast too big?" she ask showing her cleavage "Um, N-No, No! It l-looks fine Aleera." I blush making Verona roll her eyes "Perverted dog." she mumble.

I turn and smile at Verona "But you love me anyway, right?" I winked at her and getting a hiss in return "You think I'm jealous of your womanizing you, you" she was bushed away by Mrishka "Velky! Did you see me, did you see me. I was like, HAI YAH! And, and master was like ARGHHHH…! And, and" I place a finger on her lips, shushing her "Yes I did and thank you for saving my life." I said giving her a quick peck on her forehead, making her blush.

Mother came over to interrupt "So, Velken. Are you Courting these servants of yours?" she ask raising a brow "Cause if you are, I'll just have to" I interrupted her by waving my hands franticly "NO! No, no, no, NO! It's NOT what you think Mother." I said while sweating bullets.

Mother just nod and walks away but not before saying "Very well." She said and looks at the girls "The magic I used to protect you three from the harmful rays of the Sun will wear off tomorrow. So until I return, you three STAY out of trouble and respect my sons wishes. Are we clear?" she finished with a stone face making Marishka hid behind me as Verona and Aleera nodded at the same time.

Mother smiled "Good. Now, I'm" the sound of howling coming from Scar broke the tension as he notice mother and begins charging at her "MOTHER! LOOK OU-" I stop as a glowing light surrounded Scar's body and then [POOF]. What was once a snarling werewolf is now an adorable white rabbit "Okay mental note: Don't interrupt mother while she's talking." I think to myself.

Marishka saw the rabbit and her eyes shot wide with joy "OH HOW CUTE!" She beam and rushes towards it while knocking me over in the process. Scar notice her and try to run or hop but it was too late as Marishka picked him up and squish him between her breast "Your such a cutie, I'm calling you 'Mr. Cuddle'." She twirl around while holding Scar and giggling.

I scratched my head at the spectacle but turn my attention back at Dracula as he returned from his trip from Neverland and stares at the girls "YOU TRAITORS!" he hiss "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE AT YOUR MASTER! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!" he pointed at me with rage.

Verona step forward "You kicked us out. As for I and my Sisters are concern." She turn to her demon form "We are officially DIVORCE!" she hiss at her former master "You little sluts. I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Starting with YOU! My first wife." He starts to transform.

I grab a rock from the ground and throw it his ugly face, focusing his attention on me "HEY ASSHOLE! We have some un-finish business." I smile and begin transforming to my wolf form.

I charged at the vampire lord till we collide like two locomotives; he slashes my face and I return the favor with a slash of my own to his gut, he bites my shoulder but it leaves an opening for me to grab one of his wings and snap it "ARGHH!" Drac screeches and flung me like a ragdoll, slamming me to a tree.

I came to as I see Dracula transform back to human form "ENOUGH! I grow tire of the game Valerious. It's time to di" he stopped as we both hear a sonic sound of Verona punching Dracula's face with great force making him go down on one knee but soon got up "You bit-" he was cut off again, this time from Aleera and Dracula goes down again but soon got up again "I HAD ENOU..EH?" he looked up to see Scar bunny being tossed by Marishka and lands on his face "Get off of me you little pest." He complained giving Marishka enough time to do a leg-split and sets up for a devastating blow "JACKPOT!" the impact on Drac's nut sack made everything go silent.

After a minute Dracula let go off Scar and the little rabbit landed on Marishka loving embrace as she spins around facing us, holding a peace sing "Flawless Victory." She winks as Dracula falls like a sack of potato.

My mother started clapping "Excellent work girls." She then focus her attention at me "Velken, I'm so disappointed in you. If you cannot defend yourself against such a weak adversary, how on Earth can you survive in a world full of supernatural creature plus The Vatican's dangerous assassins?" She shook her head "Sorry. I'll do better the next time." I said looking down in shame "Don't apologies to me. Apologies to your servants for almost getting themselves killed for saving your hide." She pointed at the girls as they petted Scar and it looks like he's enjoying himself at the attention he is getting "Lucky bastard." I grumble to myself and walk towards them.

As I was about to apologies to them, Marishka came to me jumping up and down "VELKY! Can I keep Mr. Cuddle? Plllleeeeeaaassseeee." She said giving me the kitty cat eyes. "Well." I scratch my head and look at Verona and Aleera as they both nod "Okay." I smile at her and she cheered "YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! She gives me a big hug but then I got bit by Scar "OW! You little." I threaten him but he just stuck its tongue out at me.

I took a deep breath and look at all three "I'm so sorry. If I just stayed home non o" Verona interrupted "Enough Dog, this was our choice, your mother didn't forced us, all she did was help us fight off the Sun's rays that's all." She said as Aleera continued "We sensed the Master nearby and we grew worried that he might come after you for our desertion." She said.

I smiled at all three "Thank you. I mean it from the bottom of my heart." I said as they all blush well Verona tried to hide it but failing miserably. I turn and see that Dracula has vanished "Guess he went to buy an Icepack. Oh well." I shrugged and looked at mother as she goes inside her limo and closed the door.

She rolls down the window and smiles at me "I'm going to visit Anna at her work. You should take the girls shopping, I'm sure they need some new clothes and make-up. Love you." She said and rolls up the window and the limo started driving off "Love you too, mother." I smile as the girls snuck up behind me "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they giggle making me slouch "Okay, Okay jokes over and let's go shopping." I smile as Aleera and Marishka eyes sparkle "YAY!" as they both jump up and down with joy, Scar as well as Marishka's breast messages his head while Verona just roll her eyes "Finally." She said as we all go shopping, hope my wallet can take it.

A/N: Praise the Sun, I finally updated and sorry for being late, too much work plus I started playing Guilty Gear Xrd for the PS4. Next Chapter: Shopping "OW, My Wallet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-The Mall-

We've been shopping for about six hours and I have to admit I have never seen the girls look so happy, hell even Verona is enjoying herself. The only downside is my wallet is starting to feel lighter and lighter and the last thing I need is Anna and Mother to ride my ass about it. Meh the girls deserve it for saving my life so a little dent in my bank account is the least of my worries.

Suddenly I felt a tug at my arm by Marishka "Velky look, a pet shop." She beam "I'm going to get a top hat and a bowtie for Mr. Cuddles." She giggles while dragging me with her "H-Hey, wait a minute I-Aleera, Verona help me." I pleaded but they just stood there and laugh at my predicament "Have fun dog. Aleera and I will enjoy ourselves at the Hair &amp; Nail Saloon." Said Verona and started to walk away "Will be back soon my love." Smile Aleera as she blew me a kiss and started to follow Verona to the saloon.

-Top Hat Pet Shop-

As we enter the shop we are soon greeted by the store owner "Hello, may I help you." He grin "You look familiar. Have we met before?" I ask the tall pale man "Oh, I get that a lot. I use to live in Transylvania as a grave-I mean a tailor but I grew tired of the profession so I decided to follow my new passion." He said head held high with pride "Oh, okay. So do you sell pet clothing, let say for a rabbit?" I ask him and he smile from ear to ear "But of course. Come, come, I have a many styles and colors." He chuckle as we both follow him.

An hour has passed and Marishka is not satisfied with the selection and my ass is getting numb from sitting on this lousy couch "God, how long does it take to pick a damn ha-" I stopped complaining as I notice two familiar faces "Shit, Hansel and Gretel. Who let those fuckers loose." I snarled but I felt the tap of Marishka's finger on my shoulder "Velky! I found the perfect hat and bowtie for Mr. Cuddles." She smile jumping up and down with delight "Yes, the young lass has a good eye." Said the owner "Good, good, here go pay and lets book and meet the others." I said as I handed her the money so she can pay.

As she goes to the register to pay I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders "Hello wolfy. Long time no see." Whispered Gretel seductively in my ear "Did you miss me?" she said as she started to trail her left hand down my pants "Cause I missed you." she said tugging at my ear.

I pull myself away from her "Hands off Gretel, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." I pointed at her but she just grin "What about the sixth time honey wolf?" She winked causing me to blush "I was drunk." I answer but she roll her eyes "How long are you going to use that excuse." She smiled.

I notice Hansel walking over to where Marishka is paying "Look Gretel, it's been fun and all but I have other plans right now and does plans doesn't involves you." I said and headed to the register to intercept Hansel.

As soon as Hansel touched Marishka's shoulders my wolf growled and in a split second, I tackled Hansel to the ground and begin to pummel his face mercilessly until I hear the sound of gunshot "You better stop honey, you may be cute but I have no problem blowing your face off." Gretel warned cocking her gun.

I let go of Hansel and got myself up and motion Marishka to get her stuff so we can leave but not before giving Gretel and her brother a warning "Stay away from me and my associates Gretel. I mean it this time." I growl but she just shrugged and pulled out a pen and a note pad and started writing something. When she finish she put the pen and pad away and started walking towards me "Here. In case you change your mine." She handed me the paper and slipped in a kiss taking me by surprise.

She broke the kiss while giving it a little tug on my bottom lip "Call m-" she was cut off by Marishka "STAY AWAY FROM HIM. GOT IT!" she hiss "That's enough Marishka." I said placing my hand on her shoulder calming her down "You little bitch." Said Hansel but Gretel stopped him "What is your name girl?" she ask Marishka "My name is Mari-" I place my hand on her mouth "Maria now leave us alone." I growl very loud.

Gretel just shook her head "Fine, whatever. Let's go Hans." She smacked her brothers head for him to follow her "This isn't over Velken." He warned "Yeah, yeah go fuck your sister." I said as they both leave but soon I got punched in the stomach by Marishka "OMPH..What the hell." I wheezed almost falling to the floor "Don't what the hell me. Who was that Tart Velky and why was she kissing you?" she said hands on her hips while Scar is balancing on her head.

I try to find an good answer without me ending up in a hospital "My ex-girlfriend." I said and her eyes turned red "Oh fuck." I whispered.

After twenty minutes of being Marishka's punching bag we finally reached the Saloon where Verona and Aleera are having a good time. Aleera was the first to notice us "My love, how was the pet store?" she ask "It was okay. Right, Marishka." I said while praying she doesn't tell the others about Gretel's kiss "It was AMAZING! Look at all the stuff I got for Mr. Cuddles." She smile showing off every item in her bag.

Verona looked at me "Dog. I have good news." She said looking at Aleera and back at me "I have discuss it with Aleera and we have decided that being your maids will be a good idea as for cover." She paused "But we will find other employment so that we don't drain your money dry." She finished.

It took me awhile to process this new information "Are you sure about this?" I ask and in Verona like fashion her answer was "Course I am sure you dumb dog. I wouldn't have said if I didn't mean it." She hissed causing me to smile "Okay on one condition." I said causing her to raise an eye brow "That it will be part-time jobs and no killing. Deal." I said extending my hand to shake.

Verona took my hand and pull me closer for a kiss. This took me by surprise but soon we were interrupted by Marishka's scream "HEY! First that tramp at the pet store and now Verona. Velky you pervert." She hiss causing both Aleera and Verona to stare at me with venom in their eyes "What Tramp?" Both Aleera and Verona hiss at the same time.

I started to sweat and slowly backed away as the girls walked slowly towards me till I hit the wall "Well I uh, I heh, heh she's a, my." I stammered and closed my eyes "Not the face." I squirmed as I felt the impact by a fist to my face "OW!"

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Anyway reviews as always welcome. Take Care and enjoy. Praise the Sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

-The Mansion-

We all left the bus and headed towards the house. My back is in pain, not from the beat down I receive from them earlier but from carrying their bags full of cloths that weigh more than a ton in each bag "You better not drop my bag dog." Verona warned "Yeah, yeah." I rolled my one good eye.

Suddenly I picked up a familiar scent and look ahead "Great these two again." I said as I see Joshua and his shadow Hans waiting in my front porch "Ah Velken, so glad of you to show up and who be these lovely ladies?" he ask eying the girls mostly Aleera which she takes great offence at his rubbernecking on her cleavage "Eyes here asshole." I growl "And to answer your question, they're my new maids; Maria, Alexa and Veronica. Ladies, this is Inspector Joshua Hyde and his sidekick Chuckles." I pointed getting a FU from Hans.

Marishka giggled at Hans but the fat cyborg didn't find it so funny and got in her face "What's so funny you little bitch?" he spat. Normally I would kick his ass but Marishka's a big girl and she took out Drac so I'm more worried of Hans own mortality. Heh. Yeah right.

Hans notice Scar and smile "Well hello there. What a nice delicious wabbit you got there luv. Want me to skin it for you." He chuckled. Marishka smile back "Why don't you weigh him to see if he's worth eating." She said giving Scar for him to weigh "He is sure is worth eatERGK**!" he froze and drop Scar as his eyes rolled back. Josh and Myself made an OOOOH sound as Marishka hand crushing Hans family jewels "No one hurts Mr. Cuddles." She hiss squeezing tighter and tighter "That's enough Maria, he gets the message." I said and after one last squeeze and a loud popping sound she let go and poor Hans fall to the floor crying in pain that sound more like high pitch squeal.

Marishka stared at both Josh and myself with a pissed off look in her face. I rub the back of my head looking at the floor while Josh took out a napkin and begin cleaning his glasses also avoiding her stare.

The girls went inside each grabbing their respected bags and closed the door behind us "Nice maids you got there Velken." Josh said breaking the tension "Yes, they are angels." I chuckled wiping a sweat drop that's rolling on my head and gave out a big sigh "So Josh. What bring you here?" I ask so he can leave "We spotted Dracula around town and since you were under his influence once." I cut him off "You think I'm still under his spell? Hate to break your lame detective skill here Josh but my mother broke that spell a long time ago so even if he tried again it would have been a waste of time." I said.

Josh just nodded at my answer "Very well then. Have fun with your employees Velken, something tell me you'll need it." He smirked and walked away but not before I ask him "Why was Gretel and her pedophile brother doing out of the Vatican prison. You know as well as I that they will kill whoever get in their way innocent or not." I said serious "Yeah I know, better be ready for the worst Vel. The Vatican wants Dracula and his Brides eliminated once and for all." He said and walked away leaving Hans to think about what he did.

I closed the door behind me and notice the girls looking at the newspaper "What's up?" I ask "We are looking at the wanted adds." Said Aleera "I found one." Said Marishka waving her hand "Really?" I ask her "Uh huh, remember the pet store? Well they are looking for a cashier." She smile from ear to ear "That's um, great Marishka." I smile as she jumps up and down while Scar trying to keep his balance on her head.

Verona began laughing in triumph "I also found one." She said and I prepare for the worst "Yeah? What is it?" I ask while crossing my fingers that's is not a bank teller "Dance Teacher." She smile "That's great Verona." I said "Don't mock me dog." she warned "Never princess." I said raising my hand in defense.

Aleera however has a sad look on her face "Nothing of interest." She said "Sure there is Aleera. Look here they need a lap dancer at a local ba-" Verona was tackled by Aleera and started to transform "YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME COMMON WHORE!" she hiss. I pried her off "WHAO! Calm down you two." I said but Aleera pushed me away and left the room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and look at Verona "You know for a princess you can be a real bitch." I growled but she just shrugged and proceeded to take out her new dress "If you can't handle the truth then" [SLAP] the sound echoed throughout the room as Verona covered her cheek and stared at Marishka "You little BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" she hissed "You mean old HAG! How could you say such a thing." She spat then she grabbed her bag on one hand and Scar with the other and stormed off.

I take one last look at Verona and soon left to go find Aleera. I knock on the door then opened it to find Aleera crying on my bed while Marishka comforts her with soothing humming sounds "Shhh. It's okay Aleera, you know she doesn't meant it." She said but it's not working "Yes she did." She sniff.

I cleared my throat to interrupt "May I talk to Aleera in private. Please." I said to Marishka. She take one last look at Aleera and gave her a peck on her forehead "I'll be back with some cocoa." She smile and left the room leaving me alone with Aleera.

I sit next to her and took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Verona won't tease you like that again. I promise." I said kissing her cheek causing her to blush "Thank you Velken but I need to find a job and" I placed my finger on her beautiful lips and smile "Don't worry, I got it covered." I winked and soon Marishka walked in "Who want's cocoa?" she beam as we both raised are hands.

-Valerious Corp-

Everyone gathered to hear my announcement "Everyone may I have your attention please." I said and soon everyone was quiet "Thank you. I would like to introduce you all to my new assistant Alexa Moon." I finish and soon Aleera bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled at them and they all started to clap and cheer.

I'm very happy for her but I soon felt a dark presence from behind me "He-Hello Anna." I turned around only to lock eyes to my very, veeery pissed off sister. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes "Not the face." I begged but to no avail "OW!"

A/N: Sorry for the wait, my PC crashed and my new work schedule is all screwed up. Anyway next chapter Mother visits and so dose Gretel. Reviews are welcome as always and Praise the Sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Brides Keeper

Rated: T

Synopsis: Modern Time: Velken gets a visit from The Brides in his mansion and what's a werewolf going to do with three ladies that are hunted down by both the Vatican and their former master, Dracula.

What started as an act of kindness ended up with a broken nose "Heh." good thing I can heal quickly or that beat down that I received from Anna just an hour ago would have killed me "Are you sure you're okay Velken?" ask a very worried Aleera as I grab another tissue from the box "Yes Alee-Alexa. That was just Anna showing her 'I care.' side. Heh, heh OUCH!" I yelp as she pop my shoulder back into place "She cares huh?" she huff and rub my shoulder which feel really good "Yes thank you Alexa, that feels great but I want you to help me catch up with my work." I smile at her and she smile in return "No problem my love." She said blowing me a kiss.

Was typing on my PC like it was no tomorrow while Aleera organize each file and place them in a box so that Carl's secretary can take it and every time I can feel Anna's presences before the door close behind her "It's almost lunch time Velken." Aleera announced.

I look at my watch "Wow, so fast and we're almost done with this little project. Hey maybe we should go check on Marishka and Verona to see if they-" I stopped as I notice Aleera face change "Um.. I was hoping that we could have lunch just the two of us." She blush "Oh. Um, okay." I smile and she beam with joy "Great!" she said and rushed towards her purse and took out an object that is wrapped in aluminum foil with a soda and placed them on the table "Come, come." She encourage me and I got out my chair and with great speed she took my hand and lead me to sit on the sofa.

She took out a blood bag for herself and sat on the sofa next to me "Try it, I made it myself as thanks for giving me this job." She purred and pierced the bag with her fang and started to moan as she drinks the blood.

I look at my special lunch and remove the foil to a very well made Pastrami sandwich and it smells great "This looks havenlly." I smile from ear to ear and took the sandwich and bite down and my senses went haywire, my eyes started to water and my brain is screaming. Aleera was staring at me "Good right?" she said with hopeful eyes.

I look at her while trying to chew but it gets worse and worse but my wolf side just growl at me "Just swallow you ass and answer her." It snorted and I did as told and swallowed "It's delicious." I lied as my stomach is giving me a "WTF MAN!" growl "That is WONDERFUL Velken. That makes me so happy." She smile while giving me a bear hug and got off of the sofa "I'm going to the ladies room, be back in a jiff." She said, blew me a kiss and left the office.

As she leaves I grab the soda and chugged it like it was no tomorrow "Oh God. That was." I pinched the bridge of my nose then focus back my attention on the sandwich and I was about to toss it out the window but the image of Aleera's smile is preventing me from doing so.

I took a deep breath "Fuck it." I huff and started taking bite after bite of this vile adversary till it's finally over "Oh thank God." I grumble wiping the sweat from my forehead "Good boy. For a minute there I thought you were going to take the easy way out like your father." Said a familiar voice "Mother?" I turn around and there she is holding that looks like the same sandwich.

She walked towards me and handed me the sandwich "THIS is hers, the one you just ingested was mine." She smile and stroke my cheek "How?" I wonder "When you were inhaling the sandwich you had your eyes closed and with a snap of my finger I made the switch." She explained and ruffle my hair "But Why?" I said annoyed "Wanted to test your limits. To see what are your feelings towards these girls. And what limits will you take to make them happy." She finished and started to leave but not before saying "Anna is not the only one that can make me a grandmother." She winked

I blinked "But vampires can't have children." I said puzzled "No, they can't have children with humans and you my darling son are not human. Take care of yourself Velken. I love you." She smile and left the room.

I look at the sandwich that Aleera made and took a bite and it was delicious "Oh God." I moan in pleasure and take bite and another, each more wonderful then the next.

When I finish Alerra's awesome sandwich a plopped down on the sofa and stare at the ceiling "My feelings towards the girls." I whispered and before I can ponder any more Aleera finally returned from the ladies room "Finished the sandwich." I said to her with a big smile "I'm so happy Velken." She smile back almost breaking into tears but the little jingle from my watch ruined the moment "Well back to work." I said and she nodded "Yes sir."

It was time for us to leave and go home, hopefully Verona and Marishka are safe and sound "Ready?" ask Aleera "Yes. Shall we?" I said offering my arm for her to take and she gladly did "Yes, we shall." She purred causing me to blush as we walked out the door. I see Carl still doing his paperwork "Night Carl. Next time don't steal my project." I said while flipping him off "I didn't ste" he was interrupted as his secretary slammed another pile of paperwork in front of him "I quit." She said and stormed off.

We both reached the car I bought at a used car lot "After you." I offered and was rewarded with a deep kiss. It was tender and sweet and when we parted her eyes sparkle "Such a gentlemen." She giggled and entered the car.

As I close the door for her I picked up a familiar scent and notice Gretel on the other side of the of the parking, smiling giving me the finger bang gesture and started to walk away and got into her van "Great just fucking great." I growl but shrugged it off and got in the car and headed home.

It's been twenty minutes and so far no sneak attacks from Gretel or her cockhead brother "Is there something wrong Velken?" Aleera ask "Hmm? Oh no, everything's fine." I smiled to reassure her and soon my phone started to ring "Hello?" I said and was greeted with animal sounds "VELKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" scream Marishka "Marishka? Is everything okay?" I ask with concern "Yes everything's fine. Right Mr. Cuddles?" she giggles as she asked that damn rabbit "MARISHKA! WHAT ARE THESE RATS DOING IN MY CLOSET?" scream Verona

Marishka hissed "THEY ARE NOT RATS YOU OLD HAG, THEY ARE GERBILS!" she screamed back and then a sound of an animal that sounds like "Is that goat I'm hearing?" I question "That's Lady Beth andpeep" I hung up the phone and tossed it in the back and pinched the bridge of my nose and sigh "She's going to be the death of me I swear." I grumble "Let me guess she 'adopted' the pets at the store." Aleera said with a smile "Sounds like it." I chuckled "Want to go shopping for a mop, bucket and a shitload of bleach?" I ask "Only if you buy me a dress in the end." She smile back as I change direction and headed to the mall.

A/N: Hello, I finally updated. Sorry for the wait had too much work. Anyway I some sad news that my fics will be shorter than I initially plan, but it doesn't mean I'm dropping the story. Reviews are welcome and Take care "Praise the Sun."


End file.
